The Demon Lord
by Akina Rose Sumora
Summary: A story set in the Victorian age in France, where Yoko is once again in hiding among humans. But no matter where he goes, he can't escape his own demons, for they follow him in many forms, even in a girl he feels attracted to. KuramaxOC
1. The Fateful First Encounter

I couldn't resist putting up this story after finding it in my old computer files. I started this random fanfiction about two years ago, and thought that a good resolution this summer would be to rewrite and finish it, then post it here. This story would not exist without my best friend Hikaru, whose original character appears in this story. Of course, if you've read my other YYH fics, you already know who Akina is. But this story is different from the others, because it's alternate universe, and the only characters from YYH that appear are Shuichi, Yoko, and Hiei. I hope you enjoy this, one of my earlier attempts at fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fateful First Encounter

Our story opens on a forest outside of a small village that lies out in the country, a few days away from Paris, at sundown. Hikaru Arasoi, a little girl of about 5 years with dark brown hair and deep green eyes, scampered happily through the underbrush, humming to herself. Without warning, she bumped into a young man with green eyes and long red hair, dressed as if he were someone of high importance.

"I'm sorry!" she chirped.

"Quite all right. Are you from the village nearby?" the man questioned her.

"Yes!" Hikaru answered, smiling up at him.

He looked out at the sunset. "Then don't you think you should return? It's getting late, and I'm sure someone is looking for you."

Hikaru nodded. "Okay!"

The young man took off his wide scarf. "Here, take this. It's a bit chilly now that the sun has set." he said kindly as he wrapped his scarf around Hikaru.

"Thank you! Bye-bye!" she waved, and ran off.

* * *

About half an hour later, Akina Sumora, a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and who looks about 16, ran through the darkened forest in the same general area, holding onto her cloak and looking quite distressed. "Hikaru! Hikaru, where are you!" she called as she ran.

She paused for a moment, and suddenly jumped in fright and yelped as she was tapped on the shoulder from behind.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you, mademoiselle," a voice said softly, as a figure moved into the moonlight, revealing the same young man.

"That's alright, sir, no harm was done," Akina replied, blushing as she took a deep breath. "Excuse me, but have you by any chance seen a young girl around here, about 5 years old?"

"Yes, I have," he nodded. " I sent her back towards the village some time ago."

"Oh dear! I must have missed seeing her when she was coming back! Now everyone will be wondering where I am!" Akina quickly curtsied. "Thank you for your help, sir!" And with that, she turned and ran off.

Back at the village, Hikaru was busy being fussed over by Akina's parents and the other villagers. Soon enough, Akina rushed onto the scene.

"Hikaru! You're safe!" she exclaimed as she hugged Hikaru. "Please don't run off any more, all right? I nearly got lost myself looking for you!"

Cheerfully, Hikaru answered, "'Kay! I'm sorry!"

Akina's mother stepped forward and asked, "Now, Hikaru, where did you get the scarf?"

Hikaru just smiled and said, "From the pretty red-haired man!"

"Oh, no!" Madame Sumora exclaimed as the villagers began to gasp and mutter among themselves.

Akina blinked in confusion. "What? What's going on?"

"It must have been that demon who haunts the woods around the old castle," her father spoke up.

"Oh, not that old story again!" complained Akina.

"It's true!" a villager cut in. "All the girls that have disappeared from the village over the years were taken by him, for his own enjoyment."

"Maybe he eats them!" piped up a little boy, and the people gasped in fear.

"Oh honestly, you can't believe these old tales, can you?" Akina sighed. "There's no proof of this demon, so the girls most likely got lost in the woods and starved to death or were attacked by wild animals! Besides, I think I saw the same man Hikaru is talking about, and he looked nothing like a demon." The villagers all gasped again. "He looked quite the gentleman, actually. He was the one who told me that Hikaru had returned to the village so I could come back."

"The pretty red-haired man!" Hikaru commented as she played with the scarf.

"Yes, he had red hair!" confirmed Akina.

Akina's mother looked worried. "Oh, now he could be after you, Akina, as well as Hikaru!"

"He didn't come after us tonight, did he?" Akina stated matter-of-factly. "If he _is_ who you say he is!"

"But he could come back!" Madame Sumora insisted, and her daughter sighed again.

"And what of the scarf Hikaru brought back with her?" asked her father. "She says she got it from this man you saw. We must burn it at once; it could be a charm to help him to locate her later."

Akina just shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, fine." She tugged at the scarf Hikaru was holding. "Let me have the scarf please, Hikaru."

"No!" yelled Hikaru, holding it tightly as Philippe, one of Akina's many suitors stepped forward.

"Hikaru, my dog is going to have puppies soon. If you let me have the scarf, I'll give you one," he promised her.

"Really?" Hikaru looked up hopefully, and Phillipe nodded.

"Okay!" She handed over the scarf.

"Thank you," he said as he turned to Akina. "I'll see this is burned at once."

"My parents and I appreciate it," she thanked him.

"Anything to please you, mademoiselle," Philippe replied, and blushed. Akina noticed this, and thought to herself: _What they won't do for my attention..._

"Well, it is late. We'd all better get to bed," stated Madame Sumora.

"Of course," Akina agreed, and turned to Hikaru. "Good night, Hikaru!"

"Nighty-night!" Hikaru called as she was led away by her nurse.

As soon as she was out of sight, Akina whispered to her parents, "Has anything been decided yet? About Hikaru's parents?"

"Not yet, but it doesn't look good," her mother whispered back.

Akina shook her head. "Poor girl," she said as she sadly watched Hikaru go.

In time, everyone returned to their homes. Philippe burned the scarf upon reaching his home, and so the village gradually falls asleep, thinking the worst is over.

* * *

The next night, while most of the villagers were asleep, the window in Akina's second-floor bedroom creaked open, and a figure slipped in. It quietly stole to Akina's bedside. After watching her sleep for a few moments, peacefully unaware, it silently bent over her. But before it could do anything, Akina stirred in her sleep. The figure jumped back and fled out the window, creaking the floor as it went. Akina awoke at the sound.

"Huh? What was that?" she said sleepily, looking around. "There's nothing here." She tried to go back to sleep, but a few minutes later, she heard a loud scream that was unmistakably Hikaru's.

"That was Hikaru! What could be wrong?" Akina exclaimed as she threw her cloak over her nightgown and ran outside. Her parents joined her, and they ran the short distance up the street to Hikaru's home. There, they found the nurse sitting on Hikaru's bed, where Hikaru was sitting up in her bed, looking very scared and trying not to cry.

"Hikaru, what happened?" asked Akina.

Hikaru pointed to the open window. "There was...a fox-man...right there!"

Akina looked doubtful. "A fox-man?"

"I knew it!" Akina's mother exclaimed. "It's the demon! That must be his true form!"

"Honestly, Mother, she's only 5! She was dreaming!" argued Akina.

"Was your window open?" her mother asked next. Everyone looked up at Akina's bedroom window, which was still open.

"I might have opened it earlier..." Akina hesitated as she tried to remember.

Madame Sumora shook her head wildly. "I doubt it! I knew he'd be after you! This is terrible!"

As Akina unsuccessfully tried to reason with her mother, Hikaru suddenly screamed, "He's back!"

Everyone turned to look out Hikaru's window; where stood a man with fox ears, a fox tail, and long silver hair. They all gasped, and before anyone could stop her, Hikaru had scrambled out of bed and hoisted herself through the window, yelping "Fox-man!"

"Hikaru, come back!" Akina yelled after her. Hikaru ignored everyone and grabbed the fox-man's tail, who looked annoyed and dashed off with Hikaru still clinging to his tail.

"Nooooo!" screamed the nurse.

Akina ran for the door. "I'll go after her!"

"You can't!" Madame Sumora grabbed onto her daughter's arm. "He'll get you too!"

Akina shook off her hand. "I have to save her! No one else will!" Without another word, she ran home changed into her dress, and ran off into the woods, holding her cloak tightly around her against the late-night chill.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, the fox-man finally stopped running, only to discover that Hikaru was still attached to his tail. "I thought I shook you off," he muttered.

Hikaru only looked scared and clung tighter. The fox-man only sighed and continued to run.

* * *

Later, Akina was still searching the woods. "Hikaru! Where are you?" she called again and again.

She suddenly came upon an old castle, nearly hidden by a high wall covered in vines and moss. A rusted gate is in the middle of the wall. "I wonder if maybe Hikaru went in here? I saw that man run in this direction..." she said softly to herself.

Akina slowly approached the gate and touched it. Amazingly, it easily swung open. "Obviously, this place doesn't seem as old as it looks." Then she had a sudden flash of insight. "This must be the castle in that old story about the demon. Hikaru must be here-even though I still don't believe in demons. What we saw was simply a trick of the moonlight, plus the fact that we were half asleep!"

She entered through the gate, which somehow shut behind her, and walked along the path that led up to the castle's large double doors. Tentatively, she pushed at one of the heavy doors, and it slowly creaked open. Tiptoeing inside, she called out: "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Nothing but silence answered her. "Hikaru?" she called again. Walking in a bit further, she noticed a shaft of firelight coming from a slightly open door, farther ahead and to the left. Akina cautiously crept towards it. "Hello? Hikaru?"

Reaching the doorway, she looked inside the room. It turned out to be a large library lit by a fire on a hearth. There were comfortable-looking chairs, sofas, and daybeds scattered about the room. Akina was about to turn away when a familiar voice said, "Well, well, so we meet again."

Akina jumped and gasped loudly as the young man she'd met the night before rose from a high-backed chair that faced away from the door. He came towards Akina, smiling. "Did I startle you that time?" he asked.

Akina tried to catch her breath. "Maybe just a little."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled a little.

The young man smiled back. "Well, what brings you to my home at such a late hour?"

Akina was surprised. "_You_ live here?"

He nodded. "I have for some time. Now, I heard your voice calling-what's all the trouble?"

"My young friend is missing again, and I think she might have come here," she confessed.

"He brought her here?" he muttered to himself, sighing.

"I-Is something wrong, sir?" Akina looked concerned.

"No, nothing at all. Come, let's see if we can find your friend." He offered her his arm.

"Th-Thank you," she answered as she took it, looking embarrassed.

They walked about the castle for a while, and while passing a pile of clothes on the floor, Hikaru suddenly popped out of the pile. " Hiya!"

Akina jumped. "Hikaru! Whatever are you doing there!"

"I followed the fox-man!" Hikaru replied, pointing to the man, who looked nervous for a second.

"Hikaru, that is very rude! You should be grateful that he doesn't reprimand you!" Akina scolded as she pulled Hikaru out of the pile and stood her before the young man. "Now apologize to him!"

Hikaru looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he replied. "Now, it's rather late. How about I escort the two of you back to your village?"

"Oh, I would appreciate that very much!" Akina looked relieved.

"Very well-come with me." He led them outside and to his stable, then brought out a gentle mare and a stallion. "You two ladies will ride the mare. The stallion is for me. Do you need help getting up?"

"No, thank you. I've ridden many times," Akina answered as she easily swung herself up.

The man looked surprised. "Impressive. Now you," he said as he lifted Hikaru up in front of Akina. "Are you all set?"

Akina smiled. "Yes, we're ready."

"Then off we go! He mounted his own horse and trotted off, with Akina and Hikaru following. He led them far enough through the woods until they could see the village through the trees.

"I think this is far enough," he told them. "With all the rumors flying around your village, it would probably be best if I wasn't seen."

"Of course," answered Akina as she helped Hikaru down from the horse. "Now you run back home, and don't speak a word of what's happened to anyone, okay?"

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Hikaru said happily, and ran towards home.

Akina jumped down as well. "Thank you for all your help, sir." She turned to go, but the young man stopped her.

"Wait a moment, please. I know your young friend's name, but we have yet to be properly introduced. I'm Shuichi Minamino."

Akina looked surprised, then ashamed. "Oh! You're right! I never did tell you my name, did I?"

Shuichi shook his head, and she said shyly: "My name is Akina Sumora."

"Ah, you're also from Japan, are you?"

"Only half, actually. My father traveled to Paris from Japan, where he met my mother, and they moved here after I was born."

He nodded understandingly. "Well, it's a pleasure, Mademoiselle Sumora." Shuichi gently took her hand and bent down to kiss it. "I'll be going now, but I hope to see you again someday. Good night!" And with that, he galloped away.

Akina blushed when he was out of sight. "My goodness, he's such a gentleman! None of my suitors in the village are like him at all!" Pondering the encounter, she turned and walked home.

* * *

What did you think? The next chapter will be up very soon, but after that I have to write from scratch. Don't worry, if you're one of my fans from Long Distance Relationships- I reserve Sundays for writing that story!

Anyway, please review! I'm especially eager to know what people think of this one!


	2. Witchcraft Indeed Exists

Chapter 2: Witchcraft Indeed Exists

Akina made up a story involving dreaming and moonlight to explain what had happened to Hikaru, and the matter was laid to rest-for a while. But a few nights later, something terrible happened that had nothing to do with demons-or so they might have thought. Hikaru's parents were executed for the crime of witchcraft, leaving her alone in the world.

When Akina was told the news by her own mother, she offered to take Hikaru in for a while. Akina thought Hikaru might be less sorrowful if she did so, even though Hikaru hardly knew what was going on herself, she was so young. So it was two days after the execution, while Akina took Hikaru on a walk through the woods in the late afternoon, that the next event of the story takes place.

"Look what I found!" Hikaru grinned as she held up a daisy.

"Oh, how pretty!" Akina smiled back. "Let's try to find some more!"

They walked further into the forest, searching for more flowers, when suddenly something flit past them.

Akina stiffened. "Did you see that?"

Hikaru nodded. "What was it?"

"I don't know..."

It flit past again, this time behind them, and a sparkly, powdery substance began to rain down on them.

Akina turned pale. "I don't feel so well...I must lie down..."

"I'm dizzy..." Hikaru cried softly.

A moment later, they both fainted. Then a small figure, robed in black, approached and casts more of the glittery substance over Hikaru. After waiting a moment, he muttered something under his breath and jumped away.

* * *

It wasn't until later, as the sun was going down, that Akina stirred and moaned. Someone was shaking her.

"Akina! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes, seeing a girl about her age who looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?" she wondered as she sat up. When she looked closely, she gasped. "Hikaru? You... you're older!"

It was true-Hikaru now looked as old as Akina! Her hair was longer, and she wore clothing more suitable to her age.

"I know," Hikaru answered. "I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me at first."

"But how did you get this way?" Akina rubbed her eyes, not quite believing what she saw.

Hikaru shook her head. "That I don't know. I woke before you, and here I was, like this."

Now Akina rubbed her head. "Maybe there is something strange about this forest..."

"Listen, Akina," said Hikaru urgently. "I can't go back to the village, not like this. So I think this is goodbye for a while."

Too shocked to speak for a moment, Akina finally asked, "Where will you go?"

Hikaru thought for a moment. "Well, I need to be somewhere that no one from the village would ever go. I think I'll go and see if our friend Mr. Minamino will take me in."

"But for how long?" asked Akina fearfully.

"I don't know. We'll see each other again, though-I'll make sure of that. You're not only my best friend, but you're also like a second mother to me, and I will never forget it."

Akina began to cry. "I...I'll miss you, Hikaru!"

"I'll miss you too!"

They embraced each other for a while, then backed away.

"Goodbye, Hikaru. And good luck!"

"Thank you. I'll get word to you as soon as I can. Don't worry, Akina, I'll be fine."

"I know," Akina answered, wiping her eyes.

Hikaru smiled and waved before turning away. "Goodbye." And she was gone.

Akina watched her go, then sadly turned to return home, thinking about what she would tell everyone to explain Hikaru's disappearance- and how she would get by without her only friend.

* * *

A few months later, Akina set out for a walk one afternoon. The route she chose passed by a small abandoned farm. However, it would seem that it was abandoned no longer, for someone was out plowing the field. Deciding to look into it later, she turned to continue on her walk. Just at that moment, the farmer spotted her and ran to catch up with her.

"Mademoiselle Sumora!" he cried out.

Akina turned and gasped in surprise. "Mr. Minamino! It's you!"

"I'm so pleased that you remember me," he said cheerfully when he reached her, and kissed her hand.

"And I'm happy to see you!" Akina smiled, and then remembered Hikaru. "There was actually something I wanted to ask you..."

"I know." He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "She's fine."

Akina breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I haven't heard from her yet, and I was beginning to worry, you see."

"You'll hear from her soon," Shuichi reassured her. "That's actually part of the reason I'm here-it makes it easier to relay messages between you two if I can be openly seen in the village. People will be less suspicious."

"Does that mean there was another reason?" she asked curiously.

Shuichi hesitated. "Well, I also would have liked to see you again, and I didn't think you would come to visit me with everything that's been going on."

Akina blushed a bit at this statement. "I see..." After a pause, she changed the subject. "Pardon me for asking, but didn't you say you were from Japan? Your accent doesn't sound exactly French or Japanese-have you lived anywhere else?"

"Yes, before I moved here, I lived with my parents in England," he told her.

"England! What's it like there?"

"I actually found it boring after some time. That's why I moved here as soon as I was old enough to live on my own."

Akina giggled. "Boring or not, I wish I had lived in England. Then I might have met you sooner!"

Shuichi smiled slyly at this. "Are you implying something, Mademoiselle?"

"No, not at all!" Akina covered her mouth and blushed. "I-I'd better go. I must go on my walk and be home before sundown. Good day!" She rushed off, embarrassed at her remark.

Shuichi watched her go, saying to himself, "There's something about her...

* * *

Things went on this way for a few more weeks. Shuichi worked his farm, and gradually became a part of the village community, although there were still some that were suspicious of who he really was. After a time, the two of them were on a first-name basis. Akina's suitors could plainly see that he was falling in love with Akina, and were extremely jealous. But they didn't make a move just yet.

Akina would walk by his farm nearly every day, to say hello and find out how Hikaru was doing, although Shuichi never told her exactly where she was. "It might cause trouble", was what he told her. And on the days Akina did not come, Shuichi would secretly return to his mansion for the night.

One afternoon, when Akina came to visit, Shuichi was leaning on the fence outside of his simple house. She waved to him. "Shuichi!"

"Hello, Akina. I was expecting you today." He moved away from the fence and came toward her. "Look, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Akina asked, standing before him.

"This." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jeweled hair barrette, with the jewels set in the shapes of roses.

Akina gasped in awe. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"May I?" Shuichi asked as he held it up. Akina nodded, and he attached it to the front of her hair. "Come, see how it looks," he said then, as he led her to the edge of a pond on his property.

Akina gazed fondly on her reflection. "It's just lovely!"

"So you like it?"

"I love it!" Akina smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much! It reminds me of the roses I saw in your garden that night when we first met, even though I couldn't see them that well."

"Would you like to go and see them now?" he asked her.

"Could we?" gasped Akina joyfully.

"Of course we could. I hadn't much more work to do today anyway. Come, I'll saddle up the stallion, and we'll ride there together."

"All right!" she answered as she followed Shuichi to his small barn.

He stopped her just outside the door. "Wait outside while I get him ready." He went in, and came out shortly after, leading the horse out with him, who neighed loudly and tried to rear.

Shuichi pulled him down. "No! There's no one for you to show off for today. You'll be carrying a young lady today, so behave yourself." In a moment, the stallion calmed down, and Shuichi turned to Akina and smiled. "See? He's a very understanding animal."

"I can see that! You train him so well!" Akina said admiringly as she climbed up.

Shuichi mounted behind her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then off we go!" He urged the stallion into a trot. The ride was so enjoyable that it didn't seem long before they had arrived at Shuichi's true home- the castle.

Shuichi helped Akina down once they were in the courtyard. "Here we are!"

Akina looked around. "It looks so different in daylight."

"Well, of course it does-everything looks different in different lights. Now, shall we go?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Um, yes, of course," she hesitated before taking his arm.

They strolled around the garden for a while, looking at the rosebushes in particular, and taking in the lovely scents.

"It's so beautiful..." Akina finally said, her voice full of awe.

"Not nearly as pretty as you, though," Shuichi smiled.

Akina blushed, not knowing what to say, as Shuichi picked a white rose and handed it to her. "Here. For you."

"Th-Thank you!" She looked back up at him as she fastened it behind one ear and giggled.

"See, it goes with your barrette..."

Suddenly, Shuichi stopped walking and put a hand to his head.

Akina stopped as well, holding his arm a little tighter. "Are you all right? You don't look well."

He forced a smile. "I'm fine, it's just a small headache."

"Wouldn't you like to go inside and lie down?"

"No, no. I'll be all right," Shuichi replied, shaking his head.

"Very well, if you're sure..." But Akina still looked worried.

They walked a bit farther before Shuichi staggered and tightened his grip on Akina's arm.

"Shuichi! Are you all right?" Akina exclaimed, alarmed by the pressure on her arm.

He groaned slightly. "I...must lie down..."

Akina tried to support him with both her arms. "Here, I'll help you back to the house..."

"No, I have...to lie down...right here..." And before she knew it, Shuichi had collapsed onto her.

"Shuichi!" she gasped, gently lowering him to the ground so that his head rested in her lap. "Oh, dear- what can I do? I can't get him back inside myself, and there's no one around to call for help..." She looked down at Shuichi's face worriedly. "And... and I can't leave him here. I suppose I'll just stay here and wait for him to wake up."

* * *

Akina sat there with Shuichi's head in her lap for a few hours, until the sun began to set. Only then did he finally stir, and open his eyes.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I suppose..." he answered, looking at the sun. "How long was I here?"

"A few hours, I think. I was afraid you weren't going to wake up!" Akina exclaimed.

Shuichi was astonished. "And you stayed with me all this time?"

"Of course I did! You couldn't expect me to leave you here alone!"

He could only stare at her in shock.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Akina asked him, alarmed.

He shook his head. "It's just...I can't believe someone would actually do that for me..." Suddenly, he became overcome with emotion and hugged her close.

Akina was speechless, so neither of them said anything until Shuichi released her. "Well, I suppose I'd better get you home now."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Akina did her best to help him stand up.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go for the horse," he assured her as he helped Akina to her feet.

"All right."

Going back to where they had tied the horse, they mounted him and rode back to the village.

Upon reaching the street where she lived, Akina said, "I can walk the rest of the way from here," as she jumped down.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Very well." Shuichi turned the horse around. "You'll come to see me as often as ever?"

Akina nodded in answer.

"I look forward to your next visit then, and I apologize for alarming you earlier."

"That's all right, as long as you're sure there's nothing wrong." Akina told him.

Shuichi smiled. "You have no cause for worry, my dear. Well, until our next meeting!"

"Goodnight!" Akina replied happily as he raised his hand in farewell and trotted off towards his farm. Then she blushed, and said quietly to herself, "There's something so mysterious about him..."

* * *

I know everyone's probably wondering where all the demons are. Don't worry, they'll appear as we go. We've already met one or two...

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Something Isn't Right

Chapter 3: Something Isn't Right

About two weeks passed, and the friendship between Akina and Shuichi only grew. It was a good thing that no one in the village knew who he really was, or they would have accused him of trying to lure Akina to her doom. For there were still rumors of missing girls all across the countryside.

However, Akina was oblivious to these rumors, and continued living her life in the simple way she had always known. She followed a routine nearly every day. After eating breakfast with her parents, she would work on mending or sewing, or go to market for something they might need. Then the noon meal, and after that, she would take a basket and go on her daily walk- which always ended up going by Shuichi's farm at some point. He was never too busy to at least stop and talk for a few minutes, and sometimes invited Akina in for tea. She always had some sort of snack for him, and when they had tea, they ate it together.

Yes, Akina very much preferred spending her afternoons this way. Before she had met Shuichi, her free time was usually spent at the home of one of her suitors, sewing with their mothers and having to listen to all their comments about their wonderful sons.

It was hard being one of the only eligible young women in the small village, even more so when most of the eligible young men agreed that she was the most suitable of all.

So, as you can imagine, Shuichi didn't exactly have an easy time settling in to his new life. If he ever did go into town, people were usually as brief as possible when speaking with him. Akina's home was the only one he was invited to. And her suitors- well, they were usually as rude as they could be without suffering from social disapproval. Philippe in particular hated Shuichi, and was planning something he could do to get rid of this stranger whom Akina had taken a liking to so quickly.

This was how things went for those two weeks, until one afternoon when Akina walked by the farm as usual, and Shuichi was not there.

"That's strange," she wondered. "The corn planting isn't finished yet, so why wouldn't he be here?"

Looking up at the sky, Akina guessed the hour to be about 4, and although it was rather late for extending her walk, she decided to go to the castle and see what had prevented Shuichi from coming that day.

It really was a lovely day for a walk. There weren't any clouds in the sky, and only a gentle breeze that caressed her face. Akina smiled happily as she walked along, stopping now and then to smell a flower, until she came to the imposing structure.

Now that she knew who lived there, it didn't seem frightening at all.

She paused in the courtyard a moment to take in the scents of the lovely roses, and then walked up to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. Akina knocked again, louder this time, and still no one came.

"Shuichi?" she called. No reply.

Finally, she tried the doorknob, and to her surprise, the door opened. Akina knew very well that if Shuichi was here, he wouldn't mind. So she closed the door behind her and began to look for him. She called every few minutes, but there was never any answer.

When Akina reached the door to the library, she stopped. The door was wide open, and she could see Shuichi laying on one of the daybeds inside, asleep. But not just asleep- he looked as if he were ill.

"Oh, Shuichi!" Akina gasped as she rushed inside to kneel on the floor beside the bed. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

He stirred, and opened his eyes a little. "Akina..." he whispered as he closed them again.

Akina felt his forehead, which was warm, but he looked so pale! "You're not well, Shuchi," she said, trying to stay calm. "I'll go and bring the village doctor here, and maybe he can help you." She rose to her feet, but as she turned to go, Shuichi reached out and caught hold of her arm tightly.

"No," he managed to gasp. "I'll... be all right. No need... for a doctor."

"But Shuichi!" Akina protested. "You're so pale! How long have you been lying there?"

He winced a little. "I'm... not sure... I was trying to research... some new plants..." and he turned his eyes toward a book that lay beside him.

Akina knelt beside the bed again. "Shuichi, please let me go. You need help!"

"No," he said again, shaking his head slowly.

"But I can't just leave you here like this! What am I supposed to do?" she cried, distraught.

Shuichi opened his eyes again, looking into her upset face. "If you want to help... stay with me, like you did... before..."

"Please, Shuichi..."

He cut her off, his eyes clearly pleading with her. "Just stay... please..."

Akina was silent for a moment, then she finally nodded. "All right... I'll stay here. But you must sleep."

"I will... I promise..." Shuichi smiled a little as he closed his eyes, and within a few minutes he was fast asleep again.

Akina sighed and gently loosened his hand from her arm. Then she took his hand in hers, whispering, "You really are a strange man, Shuichi..."

She was tired herself from her long walk and worry over Shuichi, so before she knew it, Akina was asleep as well. Her head rested against the side of the bed, close by Shuichi's, and their hands remained clasped as the two of them breathed peacefully.

* * *

The afternoon wore away, and when Shuichi next opened his eyes, the sun had just set. There was just enough light to see that he was not alone. Turning his head slowly, he saw that it was Akina, deeply asleep. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed while one arm lay on the cushions.

It was only then that Shuichi noticed the warmth in his left hand, and tilting his head up as far as he dared, he realized it was because Akina's hand was held in his. His face flushed a bit when he saw it, but when he looked again at her face, somehow even more lovely while asleep, he decided there was nothing to worry about. So he settled back down, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment, and without noticing, he gently squeezed Akina's hand.

Which was enough to awaken her.

Shuichi tried his best to keep his heart from beating too fast as Akina's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up straight. "Oh, dear... it's late," she said quietly, and looked at Shuichi, seeing that he was awake.

He smiled at her. "Thank you for staying."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now, thanks to you."

Akina smiled back, and then she realized that their hands were still clasped. Quickly, she snatched her hand away, blushing. Shuichi looked confused as he muttered an apology, looking away from her.

"It's... it's all right," stammered Akina as she stood up. "I... I must get home now, it's nearly dark..."

As she dashed from the room, Shuichi struggled to get up. "Akina, wait!" he called, but as soon as he jumped from the bed, he tripped over a leg of it and fell flat on his face on the stone floor.

Hearing the thud of his body falling, Akina returned to the doorway to find him sitting up on the floor, holding a hand to his nose. "Are you all right?" she asked as she came back into the room to kneel beside him.

He nodded, but didn't take his hand away. "I banged my nose, that's all."

Akina reached into her pocket and brought out a handkerchief. "Here, take this," she said as she handed it to him, blushing again.

Shuichi hesitated before taking it. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling a little as she got to her feet. "I really must be going now, or I won't get home before nightfall. You stay here and rest."

"You'll be all right?"

"Of course." Akina paused at the door and looked back. "Take care of yourself." And she left.

As she hurried home, Akina couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Shuichi. _Was it one of those headaches again? Or something else? Why won't he tell me, or let me do something besides sitting with him until he's well again?_

She came to no conclusions, though, and arrived home none the wiser. Her parents were obviously worried because she had stayed out longer than usual and missed supper. Akina reassured them that she was fine, silently ate her meal, and went upstairs to her room without another word.

* * *

About an hour later, just when she was thinking it was time to get ready for sleeping, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Akina, Shuichi has come to see you," replied her mother's voice.

"Oh!" She wasn't sure what to do, he never came this late. "Ask him to come up here, please. I was about to prepare for bed."

"Very well, but he must not stay long."

"I know, Mother," Akina smiled as she went to the door and opened it to hug her mother before she went back downstairs.

A moment later, Shuichi entered the room, looking a little nervous, but his face brightened right away when he saw Akina standing before him. "I wanted to make sure I hadn't offended you earlier," he began, shifting on his feet a little.

"Oh no, not at all! What made you think so?" exclaimed Akina.

"Well, you see, you left in such a hurry."

"I did have to get home before dark, you knew that!"

"I suppose I did..." Now he looked sheepish. "I also wanted to return this." And he held up the handkerchief Akina had lent him earlier.

"Oh, you really didn't have to come all this way to return it tonight!" Akina exclaimed.

"I wanted to," Shuichi replied simply.

"Well... thank you..." Akina said gratefully as she stepped forward to receive it, but Shuichi smiled and held it up out of her reach.

Looking puzzled, Akina reached for the handkerchief again, but he only held it away from her again. "Shuichi, what are you...?"

He laughed softly. "Since I had to come all the way here, you have to work a little to get it back."

Akina pouted, while trying to keep from laughing at the same time. "You're teasing me!"

"Maybe a little," Shuichi admitted, but he still wouldn't let the handkerchief down.

Akina jumped around, trying to snatch it from his hand, but he was tall enough to always hold it just out of her reach. Finally, after she was obviously tiring, he let his hand down. Before she could grab the handkerchief, however, he swiftly stepped behind her and took it in both of his hands, then held it over her eyes like a blindfold.

She froze, suddenly quite nervous of what might happen next. She was aware that he had leaned close to her, and she twitched nervously when she felt his breath upon her ear and neck.

"Do you trust me?" Shuichi whispered, with a tone in his voice she had never heard before.

After a moment of hesitation, Akina slowly nodded, not trusting her voice.

The handkerchief was drawn back, and she found herself staring at a delicate gold chain with a locket shaped like an oval hanging from it. She gasped, but before she could say anything, Shuichi's warm breath was on her ear again. "May I?"

She nodded again, and he fastened the necklace around her throat. Looking down at it, Akina couldn't keep a smile from her face. "You're so kind to me, Shuichi, and I hardly know how to thank you..."

Suddenly, Akina fell silent as Shuichi took her by the shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. There was a look in his eyes that Akina had never seen before, and she couldn't make up her mind if that was something to be afraid of or not.

And before she knew it, Shuichi had brushed a light kiss upon her lips and dashed out of the room.

Completely taken aback by the shock, Akina stood still for a full minute before falling backwards onto her bed. _Did... did Shuichi just... kiss me?_

She hardly knew what to do. None of her other suitors had dared try such a thing with her, as she was considered too young for relationships of that level. And yet... she wasn't angry. Truly, Akina felt as if she didn't mind the kiss at all.

It was... sweet. And somehow, she felt herself wishing she could experience it again.

As Akina rose from the bed and went to change into her nightgown, she said quietly, "It seems there's a good chance it will happen again... if I don't get too embarrassed first..."

* * *

Of course, Shuichi's behavior the night before was all Akina could think about the next day. She was so preoccupied in her thoughts, she burned the toast she made for breakfast and spilled a glass of milk on her father's plate of food. Apologizing over and over, she got herself out of the house as quickly as she could, not wanting anyone to guess why she was so clumsy that day.

Needing something to do until it was the right time for her walk, Akina decided to call on the families of her neighbors. Little good this did, for everyone watched her glowing, happy face, and wondered what had brought about this change in her. Never did she look like this when around anyone before!

Finally, it was late enough to walk, and to prolong her encounter, Akina took a roundabout way past the farm. Now that it was finally time to face Shuichi again, she was getting rather nervous, just as she thought she would.

_I have to do it, or Shuichi will know something is wrong_, she told herself as she approached the farm. Sure enough, there he was, working in the field as usual. Oddly enough, he didn't rush over when he saw her, but waited for her to come close to him before straightening up and greeting her.

"Hello, Shuichi," she replied. "Listen, yesterday..."

"No, please, allow me," he broke in. "I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was very rude of me to take such a liberty, and I'll understand if you're angry with me."

"Why... no, of course I'm not angry!" Akina exclaimed. "I was just... just..."

"Hm?" Shuichi pressed her.

"Well, I... I was... a little confused, actually," she finally said, looking away. "No one's ever done that before..."

Shuichi smiled. "I see. I had thought that perhaps you might have."

Akina shook her head. "Never. No one ever dared. It might have been deemed disrespectful, since I'm young. The other young men were probably told not to do such a thing with me... and I'm rather glad of it."

They laughed together, and Shuichi said, "I should have guessed that from the start, seeing the way you act around them."

"How could you know? You never have seen me with them," Akina pointed out when she got her breath back from laughing.

"That's true," he agreed. "So you're not angry?"

"No, not at all," Akina answered. "I'm actually glad you were the first."

"Then I'm glad to have had the honor," Shuichi said, looking deep into her eyes. "So... why were you confused?"

Akina blushed. "Well... why did you kiss me?"

"Oh... well, you see..." Now it was Shuichi's turn for his face to redden. "You were so kind to me yesterday, and... I... I suppose I couldn't help myself."

Smiling, Akina stepped closer and took his hand. "It's all right, then. As long as nobody knows, there was no harm done. But unless we want everyone to get suspicious, we have to remain friends for the time being, and no more."

"I understand," replied Shuichi as he clasped her hand warmly. "Then we shall be friends."

The two of them talked a bit longer, and after leaving him the cake she had brought, Akina slowly walked home. She was glad that the encounter had gone so well, only...

_Somehow, I wish we didn't have to pretend..._

Little did she know that her new admirer was thinking the same thing at the same moment.

* * *

Not too bad for an idea started almost two years ago! I can't believe I still remember how this story was supposed to go! I have to get through the original part quickly, though, so the demons can start showing up. Please review! 


End file.
